Doce segredo
by Kaky-Ventrue
Summary: Sinopse: kaname perdeu yuki para kiryu zero e sua tristeza não tem fim ate que uma garota misteriosa se transfere para a escola cross, quais segredos essa garota esconde? E por que ela não tem medo de vampiros? Por que ela não age como as garotas da Day class?
1. Chapter 1

**doce segredo**

_**Ola bem ca estou eu com mais uma crossover e de vampiros! oh! bem eu amo historias de vampiros e meus vampiros favoritos são Edward Cullen de crepúsculo e Kaname Kuran, sao de morrer com toda certeza. bem essa nao é uma historia muito tradicional e blablabla não na verdade serena nunca foi sailor aqui nesta minha fic mas eu prometo que terá muito romance e surpresas, bem na medida que minha mente permitir kkkk, e ate mesmo meu caçador favorito de vampiros estará nessa aventura emocionante, espero que gostem, mas chega de muito conversa e divirtam se comigo nesta crossover!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 01 – uma nova aluna na Day class!**

* * *

Kaname kuran estava encostado no canto da janela quem o olhasse diria que ele não via nada do que rolava do outro lado da janela, mas ele estava vendo o que acontecia, embaixo de sua janela ele via com uma tristeza profunda o que uma vez foi sua agora pertencer a outro, yuki cross estava sentada e rindo com kiryu zero um humano que se transformou em vampiro ao ser mordido por um puro sangue.

Kaname so não o matava por que isso magoaria profundamente yuki e apesar de ter sido magoado por ela, ele não iria fazer isso, claro sempre tinha outra como ruka por exemplo, mas a verdade que nunca se interessara por ela e nenhuma outra garota, não a garota que ele queria estava la nos braços de outro.

Kaname ia sair da janela quando viu um brilho dourado pela janela fazendo agora ele se virar totalmente para a janela e viu uma cascata de ouros liquido em cachos que escorria pelas costa de uma garota que chegava ate os tornozelos, estava amarrados em um rabo de cavalo, mas o cabelos simplesmente esparramava pelas costas da menina, ele viu quando ela caminhava tranquilamente para de baixo de uma arvore e estendia uma toalha e sentava ao lado seu cabelo adornava a toalha branca e do outro uma pequena cesta de frutas.

Kaname podia jurar que viu as presas dela quando mordeu a maça, mas então balançou a cabeça, ela estaria na night class em vez da Day class, o diretor nunca deixaria uma vampira no meio dos humanos, por mais que apregoasse a união e a pacificação entre as duas raças, kaname olhou para o relógio percebeu que estava quase na hora das aulas da night class e olhou para onde yuki estava mais cedo e percebeu que já tinha ido, certo era monitora com certeza estava tentando conter o fluxo das garotas no portão como sempre.

-voce viu temos sangue novo no colégio! – exclamou aidou

-voce não se cansa nunca? – retrucou kain

-qual será o tipo sanguíneo dela? Será que vai ser minha admiradora? – continuou divagando sem prestar atenção em kain akatsuki

-oh você é um idiota aidou! – ruka falou irritada, como se estivesse cansada daquele tumulto todos os dias...

-e você é uma azeda ruka! – exclamou alegre

-voce... - disse entre dentes

-se recomponham! – disse kaname com sua frieza habitual

-hai kaname-sama

Quando os portões se abriram todos eles disfarçadamente procuraram a menina nova, mas não a viram em lugar algum kaname passou por yuki sem comentar nem mesmo um oi e seguiu atrás dos outros, yuki olhou para ele e sentiu-se triste por ele não ter dito nem mesmo oi como sempre fazia.

Serena estava sentada debaixo de uma arvore lendo um dos seus clássicos favoritos quando ouviu as meninas gritarem escandalosamente ao ver a turma da night class passar, ela olhou tediosamente para eles e voltou a se concentrar no livro, quando uma voz arrogante a abordou

-voce não sabe que é proibido ficar fora dos dormitórios depois do toque de recolher para a Day class?

-e daí? – disse sem paciência

-esta quebrando as malditas regras, não sabe que é perigoso a noite?

-diria que estaria mais segura ao seu lado? – disse inocentemente deixando-o confuso por um momento, e então os alunos da night class se aproximaram afinal era caminho da classe e pararam ao ouvir zero chamar a atenção da novata

-volte para seu dormitório – mandou rispidamente, serena olhou para ele seus olhos fecharam minimamente e disse

-se eu não quiser..?

-não sabe o perigo que é aqui a noite... agora va para...

Ele não terminou de falar pois um punhal estava em seu pescoço e uma gota de sangue escorreu por ele

-voce é o único monstro que eu deveria temer, mas para sua decepção é os monstros que mais gosto, pois me da diversão e posso acabar com o tédio matando alguns de vocês... é claro que você é um hipocrita agindo como se odiasse vampiros sendo que você é um... ou quase um deles... a diferença é que logo será um level E eu terei um imneso prazer em te matar.

Claro ale dizer que ali estavam todos chocados com a menina, uma ela conhecia os vampiros, dois ela não tinha medo pelo contrario os caçava e três tinha defendido os night class!

Yuki chegou no meio da confusão e viu o filete de sangue que tinha escorrido pelo pescoço de zero e não sabia o que tinha acontecido, viu apenas a novata se afastar e kaname ordenar que eles continuassem para a aula, mas antes que se afastassem ela a menina ainda disse

-deveria rever seus conceitos, não acha kiryu-senpai?

Zero arregalou os olhos e não disse nada apenas observou a menina sentar outra vez na toalha e continuar lendo como se nada tivesse acontecido, kaname tinha um sorriso fantasma nos lábios ao ouvir a garota dizer tudo aquilo, e nem tinha sido um dele e sim uma da Day class, então seu dia de horrível tinha ido para bom.

* * *

**Nota: bem o que achou do primeiro capitulo? gostou? odiou? ta sem graça? comente e me ajude a fazer melhor criticas e elogios sao sempre bem vindo!**

**Ps: criticas construtivas, onegai!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 02 – liberdade total**

* * *

Todos os dias serena sentava debaixo da arvore e ficava ali ate tarde da noite lendo seus livros, mesmo depois que a night class tinha terminado as aulas, quando ela não estava lendo ela estava deitada sobre a toalha admirando as estrelas e a lua é claro que zero e yuki tinham ido reclamar com kaien cross o diretor do colégio, mas ele apenas disse que ela tinha liberdade total na escola e podia ficar fora do dormitório o quanto quisesse

-isso não é justo – explodiu zero – quem ela pensa que é?

-diretor ela esta quebrando regras! Ela é uma humana e é perigoso para ela e você sabe disso!

-não, não acho que seja perigoso a ela... pela primeira vez meu sonho de humanos e vampiros coexistirem estão se realizando, ela é uma prova disso!

-ela é estranha, não acha zero?

-ainda acho que é errado, humanos nunca vão conviver pacificamente com vampiros!

-e por que não kiryu-senpai? Tio kaien vim lhe devolver o livro

-oh viu yuki ela me chamou de tio estou tão emocionado! Você deveria seguir o exemplo dela e me chamar de papai!

Yuki suspirou derrotada, o diretor não muda nunca, suas crenças e seus sentimentalismos...

-voce... – zero começou para serena mas foi parado com um olhar mortal dela

-eu o que kiryu-senpai? Você age feito um idiota sabia? Da um de perfeito ai mas me responde uma coisa, o que você fez não é desonesto?

-o que eu fiz? – ele estava irritado

-voce pegou uma coisa que não te pertencia, você acha que tem moral de julgar os vampiros? Você é sem moral, se você fosse honesto consigo mesmo pararia de descontar neles aquilo que outros fizeram para você!

-voce não sabe de nada! – ele estava furioso e se sentindo culpado

-pelo contrario eu sei de muito mais que você pensa!

Neste momento kaname que tinha ido para falar com o diretor parou antes de entrar na sala ao ouvir a menina defendendo eles outra vez embora ela nunca mostrava-se interssada neles, mas gostou de ouvir o que ela tinha dito ao imbecil do zero. Ele saiu e parou no batente da porta e viu quando ela desceu e passou por ele, que a seguiu

-eu não entendo...

-o que você não entende kaname senpai?

-geralmente ou melhor, 99% dos humanos não sabe sobre vampiros... muito menos nos defenderia como você esta nos defendendo...

-eu sou a minoria ou se preferir o 1% dos humanos que sabe da existência dos vampiros e não gosto de hipocrisia, o que zero tem de mais.

Eles caminharam juntos ate o lugar favorito dela ou segundo lugar, ela sentou no banco e colocou os braços atrás das costas e apoiou o corpo nele de modo que ficou semi-deitada com uma perna sobre o banco e a cabeça inclinada olhando para a belíssima lua cheia, e kaname encostou na arvore e observou ela, ela ficava linda sob o luar, ela tinha feito a tristeza de perder yuki quase desaparecer completamente, ela tinha-lhe despertado um interesse que nem mesmo yuki tinha conseguido e vendo-a agora ele sentia tentado pela primeira vez de uma forma quase incontrolável de morde-la e experimentar o sangue dela ela parecia bem mais cheiros que yuki.

-sabe a lua cheia me fascina...

- o que houve com você?

-há muito tempo atrás minha família foi morta por vampiros levelE, eu consegui escapar, no inicio eu odiei todos os vampiros, mas aos poucos eu comecei a perceber que não devia condenar outros por aquilo que outros fizeram para a minha família, eu então cresci sozinha e treinei com todas as forças para poder proteger as pessoas dos levelE e acredite se quiser já conheci vários vampiros muitos ruins que hoje estão mortos e alguns bons que posso dizer que são meus amigos...

-entendo... mas como chegou a essa conclusão?

Simples, eu percebi que não era só vampiros que destruía famílias e matavam, os humanos também fazem isso o tempo todo, eu percebi que as duas raças são iguais nos dois sentidos, do mesmo jeito que existem os levelE existem os assassinos, a diferença entre ele? Assassinos matam por prazer, os levelE por fome de sangue... matam para se alimentar ai mora uma grande diferença...

Zero saiu de mansinho depois de ouvir isso da serena e agora estava mais confuso que nunca, ele sabia que ela tinha razão, ele deveria parar de lutar contra e apenas tentar não se transformar em um levelE.

-como se chama?

-serena Tsukino...

Eles ficaram ali por um tempo ate que ela se sentou e kaname sentou ao lado dela puxando a cabeça dela para encostar em seu peito, serena corou com o gesto e se apoiou nele ficando a vontade ali.

-kaname-senpai... – ela murmurou e fez um sorriso escapar pelos lábios dele

* * *

**Nota: todas as imagens desta fic esta no meu blog [flavia-aika].[blogspot].com.[br] se por ventura quiser da uma olhadinha fiquem a vontade e outras imagens também muito legais estão la! só retirar os parenteses...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 03 – diversão **

* * *

Era dia e as aulas não tinha começado serena caminhava a passos firmes em direção a casa da lua ela passou pelo porteiro e depois continuou o caminho, na porta ela bateu e aidou abriu

-ola serena não devia estar aqui... – disse com um sorriso alegre

-ola aidou-senpai – disse entrando antes mesmo de ser convidada – kain senpai

-serena... – kaname estava sentado no sofá confortavelmente com os braços apoiado na parte do encosto deste tinha o corpo semi deitado usava uma camisa branca com os três primeiros botões abertos e por fora da calça jeans preta meio apertada – este é um lugar perigoso para se vir... vem sente-se aqui do meu lado

Ela chegou mas em vez de sentar com ele ela sentou no chão e cruzou as pernas, estava usando um meião preto ate no meio das coxas e um short leve marrom claro com uma blusa preta de alça. Ela sorriu pela primeira vez e kaname achou que era o sorriso mais lindo que já tinha visto na vida

-entao serena qual...

-aidou... – kaname disse em ton de advertência a ele, serena sorriu e disse

-O+, mas não deixo você experimentar, a menos que kaname-senpai queira, ele eu deixo... – ela sorriu de uma forma que alem de atordoado com a confissão dela esta deslumbrado com o sorriso dela e parecia não ser o único os outros vieram assim que sentiu o cheiro dela, mas em vez de reagirem como quando yuki estava la eles estavam a vontade, mesmo ruka que gostava dele tinha simpatizado com serena.

Serena tinha o dom de deixar todos as sua volta a vontade ela tinha sorriso bonito, mas poucos o recebiam, e alem disso ela estava apaixonada por kaname, ou seja tinha estado desde de sempre, mas ele não sabia e nem se lembrava disso e ela não iria contar ainda...

-por que esta aqui serena? – perguntou ruka

-hoje e todos os dias estão tediosos queria conversar um pouco para distrair, mas acho que mudei de idéia, vou para a cidade dar umas voltas por la...

-ultimamente anda perigoso por la serena – falou kain

-é exatamente isso que eu quero, há semanas ou melhor desde que eu vim para ca eu não pratico e nem mato nada! Preciso de diversão, ate mais para vocês!

Serena saiu e foi para a cidade, kaname sorriu e se levantou

-ruka, kain e aidou vamos dar uma volta pela cidade, quem sabe o que encontraremos por la? – ele tinha um brilho determinado nos olhos e um sorriso que ruka achou muito bonito, se serena fosse fazê-lo rir mais vezes assim ela não se importaria de deixá-lo para ela.

Serena caminhou para o lado mais sombrio da cidade e depois com um dente perfurou o dedo deixando o cheiro do seu sangue espalhar pelo ar e não demorou muito, afinal ela já sabia o quão atraente era o seu sangue para os vampiros, ela ficou parada e o sangue pingou no chão então um ataque veio de suas costas e no momento seguinte ela tinha destruído o vampiro levelE, do nada apareceram mais três e a cercaram serena sorriu este era a diversao que procurava, escondidos e tentando seu super auto controle por causa do cheiro delicioso de sangue que vinha dela os quatro vampiros observava ela lutar, ela usava um bastão que tinha uma lua dourada na ponta em forma crescente e na outra ponta era uma estaca prateada e continha energia mágica, ela mantinha a performance perfeita, estavam admirados de vê-la em ação um vampiro atacou a sua esquerda ela enfiou o bastão da parte da lua direto no coração dele e o outro vampiro veio por trás a ponta da estaca entrou com perfeição no peito do outro enquanto o que estava na frente veio com tudo ela retirou o bastão do peito do outro e com um giro de 360º ela desviou fazendo o vampiro passar por ela e então com a estaca perfurou as costa dele atravessando seu pulmão em questão de 5 minutos ela eliminou os três vampiros.

Kaname e os outros três saíram de onde estavam e foram ate ela dizendo o quão bem ela lutava, kaname deixou que os outros a elogiassem e pegou a mao dela que continha o sangue dela em seu dedo perfurada agora meio cicatrizado e levou aos lábios e perfurou outra vez sugando, ela não tinha feito nenhuma careta ao sentir a presa dele perfurar seu dedo ela estava próxima a ele e ambos se olhavam um nos olhos do outro, o calor dos lábios dele em seu dedo estavam dspertando imagens eróticas e terrivelmente pervertidas , ela corou mas depois delicadamente puxou o dedo dela e disse

-acho que sua pretendida não gosta do que vê – ela murmurou e levou seu dedo que saia sangue nos lábios e lambeu, kaname gemeu inaudivelmente para aquele gesto e então se virou para ver yuka de olhos arregalados olhando para eles, serena tinha se virado e saído deixando-o a sós. Zero estava tendo dificuldade de se controlar devido ao cheiro de sangue dela que era mil vezes mais tentador que da yuki

-kaname... senpai...

-oi yuki...

Yuki estava admirada em ver a luta da serena contra os vampiros levelE e mais ficou ao ver seu kaname-senpai com o dedo da serena na boca e olhando com luxuria para a menina, el não sabia o que fazer, afinal ela estava com zero mais queria kaname dividida entre dois amores não sabia o que era pior.

-você... kaname-senpai, estava com ela?

-voce fez sua escolha yuki, saiba que você não me pertence mais, você é dele agora, você deu a ele tudo o que era para ser meu, seu sangue seus sorrisos e sua pureza, seu corpo... – a voz dele era como aço

-voce... sabia? Como?

-pergunte para ele – disse indicando a zero que olhava meio irritado e meio aliviado

Kaname se virou e os outros o seguiram, mas quando estava na metade do caminho ele parou levando a mao no rosto, ele estava vendo uma linda menininha de uns 3 anos de idade com um sorriso de causar inveja no sol pelo brilho que irradiava daquele sorriso e dizia alegre

-_neh kaname-senpai?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 04 – memórias confusas**

* * *

Kaname não conseguia se concentrar em nada tudo que via era a linda menina de cabelos loiros em odangos com um lindo sorriso e dizendo

_-neh kaname-senpai?_

Alguns dias se passaram desde que ele chupara o sangue da ponta do dedo dela, ele tinha se deliciado com o sabor e mais ele a desejara te-la como sua, então o sangue dela lhe trouxera esta lembrança e desde então ele não a via mais, o que chamou-lhe a atenção na lembrança que ele viu era que a menina tinha presas de vampiros delicadamente em seus lábios infantis, o fato era que não conseguia vê-la para conversar com ela sobre isso, ele tinha a sensação de que ela estava fujindo dele.

-esta preocupado com alguma coisa kaname-senpai?

-kurenai... pensei que estava oucupada em outra parte...

-vai falar com ela não vai? – perguntou ela fazendo carinha doce

-o que você sabe sobre ela?

-oh deixa eu ver... hm não muito, só que ela foi morar com os tsukinos com 5 anos de idade e depois eles foram assassinados por vampiros levelE e desde então ela tem vivido sozinha... mas dizem que ninguém sabe os 5 anos atrás antes de ser adotada pelos tsukinos... kaname senpai ela esta na parte mais afastada do colégio

-como?

-nada só para sua informação – disse ela sorrindo travessa e saiu

Kaaname sorriu e se afastou da janela saindo da casa. Serena tinha evitado duas semanas inteiras tanto os da night class como zero e yuki, ela evitava kaname por que ela tinha medo de enfrentar seus sentimentos por ele, era mais fácil evitar que enfrenta-lo, e yuki era por que vira a menina chorar por causa das palavras dele a ela, e zero era por que ele a irritava absurdo.

-talvez esteja na hora de ir-me embora... outra vez... – disse com tristeza

-voce teria coragem de me deixar?

-kaname-senpai...

Ela estava sentada debaixo de uma arvore que tinha uma sombra gostosa para aquela época do ano... o verão e alem de tudo estava bem afastado de olhares curiosos e era tranqüilo de se estar.

-é impressão minha ou esta fugindo de mim?

-evitando...

-por que? Tem medo de mim?

-só do que eu sinto...

-e o que você sente? – ele estava perto dela a centímetros de seu rosto

-kaname... senpai – ela então virou o rosto e expôs seu pescoço com pele branca e alva cremosa e doce, ele sentiu o cheiro dela e percebeu que era diferente do humano, mas não disse nada apenas se aproximou lentamente e roçou suavemente as presas pela pele dela causando-lhe arrepios prazerosos.

Kaname se afastou e sentou por trás dela passando as pernas em volta do corpo dela e puxando ela de encontro ao seu peito, fez ela expor outra vez o pescoço a ele e então perfurou a pele, a carne e a veia dela se deliciando com o sangue, ela soltou um pequeno gemido de dor e depois relaxou nos braços dele.

Como uma enxurrada de memórias saltavam na cabeça dele, mas ele as ignorou por que neste momento ele estava surpreso pois ela tinha pego seu pulso e mordido e bebia seu sangue, mas ele não a soltou o sangue dela era incrivelmente doce e delicioso e sentir os lábios e a presa dela em sua pele era excitante demais.

Kaname soltou o pescoço dela e lambeu os lábios e depois a pele dela onde o sangue tinha escorrido, ela tinha soltado o pulso dele e se virado para ele com os lábios vermelhos de sangue ele não resistiu e a pegou num beijo extremamente apaixonado. O sabor do sangue deles misturado em suas bocas o deixava sedento de desejo queria despi-la ali mesmo e fazer amor com ela ate que estivessem exaustos, mas ele pensou melhor não queria ser interrompido quando a possuísse e sabia que se fizesse amor com ela ali 50% de chances de serem pegos e ela merecia um lugar melhor para sua primeira vez.

-voce é vampira...

-eu sou do clã ventrue, não sei se já ouviu falar desse clã, mas eu sou a princesa serenity ventrue uma puro-sangue...

-eu... já ouvi falar sim mas foi a muitos anos...

Ele pegou um lenço e limpou a mancha de sangue da pele dela e viu que os furos dele estava sumindo, ele sorriu e beijou lhe a pele alva, ela tinha olhos vermelhos quando ele olhou para ela e suas presas expostas.

-por que se passar como humana? E seu cheiro so agora que sinto realmente seu cheiro vampiresco...

Ela voltou ao normal e ocultou o seu cheiro novamente ela sorriu para ele e o beijou levemente

-aqui não outro dia...

Logo zero e yuki estavam ali olhando aborrecidos para eles só que nem serena e nem kaname se importou

-algum problema yuki-chan? Kiryu-senpai?

-o que fazem aqui? – yuki perguntou ríspida o ciúmes era evidente na voz dela.

-estamos conversando e namorando, algum problema com isso?

- Estamos na escola...

-nem vem yuki, quando você fica por ai gemendo quando zero esta te fudendo você não se lembra que esta na escola não e?

Yuki estava mais vermelha que pimentão, kaname desviou o olhar já não doía mais, então apenas disfarçou o sorriso, eles se levantara e kaname deu um beijo apaixonado em serena e se despediu dela voltando para a casa da lua, serena foi em direção a cidade precisava de um pouco de adrenalina e então saiu.

Kaname estava deitado no sofá e ágoras as lembranças vinham a toda para ele e desorganizadas ele começou a tentar organiza-las mentalmente e como um quebra cabeça foi encaixando elas em seu devido lugar e então quando encaixou a ultima peça, era o momento de ir para a aula, não a viu debaixo da arvore e se perguntava aonde ela estava agora que eles estavam namorando.

Serena estava sentada no café tomando seu cha da tarde, embora fosse vampira ela era diferente em algumas partes foi quando zero a viu e foi ate ela sentando-se perto dela

-precisa de algo zero?

-na escola é kiryu-senpai aqui é zero?

-o que você quer?

-o que estava fazendo com ele la?

-isso te importa? Você já tem a sua então...

-voce é estranha para uma humana e mesmo que fosse vampira seria extremamente estranha.

-vou tomar isso como elogio, mas saiba zero que você não é o primeiro a me dizer isso e nem será o ultimo...

-queria saber por que você viveu a vida sozinha...

-nem todos tem a sua sorte zero, oce ter conhecido kaien cross foi uma dádiva que você deveria agradecer aos kamis por isso, eu tive que me virar sozinha no mundo aos seis anos de idade...

-quem é você serena?


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 05 – Doce lembrança amarga – parte I **

* * *

kaname deitou-se em sua cama e deixou que as memórias lhe viessem e entao ele percebeu que elas faziam par com algumas que tinha de quando era criança. Depois que ele organizou tudo em sua mente ele começou a ver-las.

Flash back

_-papai quem são os ventrue?_

_-bem Kaname eles são um clã de vampiros mais antigos que já existiu, ninguem sabe ao certo, mas dizem que são descendentes da lua..._

_-eles devem ser um clã bem grande não é?_

_-já foram atualmente existe somente três deles agora, o rei, a rainha e a princesa._

_-por que papai?_

_-as guerras meu filho trás grandes dores e sofrimento para todos_

_-quer dizer que o clã mais antigo e poderoso esta quase extinto?_

_-infelizmente sim._

_O sino da porta soou e kuran foi atender_

_-Helio, que bom ve-lo amigo!_

_-kuran há quanto tempo hein?_

_-pois é essa deve ser a Selenity a sua esposa._

_-hai ela mesmo_

_-prazer em conhece-lo kuran-sama, essa é a pequena Serenity _

_-ola senhor kuran-sama é um prazer conhece-lo finalmente... Papai nos fala muito do senhor e sua família..._

_-obrigada pequena e que encantadora você é, bem este é meu filho Kaname Kuran_

_-ola senhorita Serenity..._

_Serenity se aproximou do menino e sorriu brilhantemente e travou uma conversa com ele enquanto kuran pai entretinha os adultos, Serenity e Kaname conversavam e brincavam juntos, Kaname tinha se encantado pela menina alem de bonita era inteligente e doce e tinha o sorriso mais lindo que já tinha visto, logo eles estavam todos reunidos apreciando uma taça de sangue feita de comprimidos, eles estavam conversando quando kuran lhes disse_

_-esta sabendo sobre o que estav acontecendo ultimamente Helio?_

_-sim isso tem sido muito preocupante._

_-eles tem nos emboscado varias vezs levando a morte de vários servos nossos – falou selenity_

_-é verdade nem mesmo crianças estão sendo poupados! – completou serenity_

_-esses caçadores estão dizimando todos os nossos clãs, precisamos fazer algo! – exclamou kaname_

_-esse é o problema eles são merceneraios e nos caçam por diversão – falou serenity_

_-pois veja bem, nunca nenhum do nosso clã jamais bebeu sangue humano, e os que beberam pagaram com a vida, vivemos da forma mais discreta o possível... –comentou Helio_

_-eu não acho que se importam com isso – retrucou kuran_

_-Papai tem razão são mercenários cada cabeça é muita grana que eles ganham, mas se continuar desse jeito não haverá um único vampiro..._

_-temos que pensar em algo... bem mas por agora precisamos ir, kuran qualquer coisa me procure ok?_

_-esta bem Helio, e você também vai com cuidado..._

_-esta bem..._

_Eles se encaminharam pela porta quando kaname pegou as mãos de serenity e a beijou suavemente fazendo-a corar e disse_

_-serenity quando estivermos grandes eu te farei minha esposa e uniremos nossos clã e seremos muito fortes e protegeremos os mais fracos..._

_-neh kaname-senpai? – serenity sorriu lindamente parecia que todo o sol estava brilhando_

_-sim serenity eu te juro..._

_Eles saíram e entraram na carruagem e se dirigiram de volta a sua casa, mas no meio do caminho se ouviu gritos e quando perceberam o tumulto saltaram fora da carruagem pouco antes desta tombar, eles viram que todos os seus servos e soldados estavam mortos a neve era branca e o sangue manchava de vermelho o cheiro de sangue era forte no ar eram vários e vinham com toda a fúria para cima dos soberanos_

_-selenity tem que proteger a pequena_

_Selenity que estava abraçada com a menina se virou para a baba e entregou-lhe_

_-fuja pra longe e proteja a nossa princesa... ela é a única esperança de continuar a linhagem dos ventrue_

_-não mamãe não vou te deixar!_

_-va pequena e se salva prometa que vai viver e se tornar uma vampira poderosa e nos vingar, prometa!_

_-eu prometo mamãe..._

_-vao cuide dela por favor..._

_-mamae, papai me solta! Mamãe, papai... – Serenity gritou ate sumir não antes de ver a cabeças dos seus pais deixarem o pescoço... – NAOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Lagrimas caiam pelo rosta da pequena vampira que vira seus pais serem morto pelas mãos de humanos assassinos, no entanto não tinha acabado eles ao verem elas escapando estavam agora correndo atrás dela a baba a soltou e ordenou que ela fugisse sozinha e que cumprisse a promessa, pois a palavra de um ventrue era como lei._

_-sayukiiiii – ela gritou mas fora obrigada a fugir _

_-não deixe ela escapar temos de eliminar todas as pragas, se quisermos que sobrevivamos! – ordenou o líder_

_Serenity correu os pezinhos afundavam na neve espessa e ela correu o mais rápido que podia e então se escondeu em um arbusto e ficou o mais quieta possível enquanto eles andavam de um lado ao outro, um deles começaram a se aproximar de onde ela estava_

_-tem que encontra-la, e matar a cabeça dela vale milhões..._

_o caçador mercenário estava encima do arbusto onde ela se encontrava, e quando ia se abaixar ele ouviram um tropel_

_-o que é isso?_

_-precisamos ir é reforço, outro dia a encontramos e outra ela não vai sobreviver nessa neve toda...é um filhote ainda_

_Eles se viraram e desapareceram ela então suspirou aliviada e começou a caminhar a neve começou a caiu violentamente pelo chão e Serenity estava cansada e com muito frio, então seu pequeno e frágil corpinho caiu na neve inconsciente._

_Serenity acordou em um quarto quentinho com uma lareira acesa e uma cama macia, por instante fugaz pensou que estava em sua cama e que tudo não passara de pesadelo, mas ao ver uma freira entrar ela percebeu que tinha sido tudo real e ainda salva pela mulher._

_-voce esta bem pequenina?_

_-hai onde estou?_

_-em um convento orfanato... qual é seu nome?_

_-eu... serena..._

_-bem descanse agora que amanha a gente conversa_

_-hai e obrigada por tudo..._

_A freira sorriu gentil para ela e depois saiu deixando-a só, três dias depois serena estava sendo adotada pelos tsukinos serena estava com 3 anos de idades e tinha adorado a sua nova família apesar de que ainda chorava pela perda de seus amados pais._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capitulo 06 – doce lembrança amarga – parte II_**

* * *

_Já fazia 2 anos que tinha sido adotada pela família tsukinos e vivia muito feliz com eles ate um dia que vampiros level E atacaram sua família matando todos serena estava atordoada e em choque em menos de dois anos perdera duas famílias e não pudera fazer nada ela estava banhada com o sangue da sua família adotiva e viu quando os três monstro avançaram para cima dela mas no momento seguinte eles desapareceram. Serena estava encolhida no canto quando um homem se aproximou com uma arma apontada para a testa dela as lagrimas escorriam pelo seus rosto que não demonstrava medo apenas dor e amargura._

_O homem que apontava a arma para ela a olhava, confuso, suspeito e determinação que começava a vacilar._

_-o que é você?_

_-e isso importa? Me mate logo e acabe com tudo... já não tenho mais motivos para viver!_

_-quem era eles? Me refiro os que morreram_

_-meus pais adotivos – serena sussurrou seus odangos estavam desfeitos e mechas douradas caiam pelo rosto banhado em lagrimas_

_Ele a olhou então guardou o revolver no bolso e estendeu a mão para ela que olhou surpresa, e então lhe deu e meio desconfiada o seguiu._

_-vampira..._

_-o que?_

_-eu sou vampira..._

_Ele parou e girou nos calcanhares e olhou para ela que lhe mostrou as presas para ele, ele ficou observando ela por um momento então a puxou outra vez pela mão e levou-a para sua casa temporária ali no Japão._

_-Eu deveria te matar_

_-entao por que não mata?_

_ -não vejo maldade em você, eu só mato aquilo que é mal..._

_-voce é um caçador? Mercenário?_

_-não eu odeio os mercenários, mas sim sou um caçador... comece a contar qual a sua história._

_-me diz primeiro seu nome... meu nome é serena tsukino_

_-van helsing..._

_Ela contou tudo o que havia acontecido com ela nos últimos dois anos e sobre toda a tragedia que tinha se abatido sobre si_

_-eu juro que ainda vingarei meus pais..._

_-vou te treinar assim será uma caçadora como eu..._

_-hai, e matarei todo aquele que destruir a vida!_

_Dias se tornaram meses e meses viraram anos ela era inteligente e aprendia fácil as coisas e van helsing sempre a levava nas caçadas com ele, é claro que vale dizer que a presença dela era um segrdo absoluto pois se a igreja soubesse a mataria sem hesitar, ele tinha feito ela aprender a encolher os dentes e parecer totalmente humana, ela andava e comia como uma, em compensação por não se alimentar de sangue ela comia muito para tentar produzir o sangue necessário para viver, van helsing também estava sempre trazendo sangue animal pra ela para ajuda-la a se conter e não atacar nenhum humano por sede._

_Serena tinha 10anos e era tão boa quanto ele a igreja lhe tinha enviado uma outra missão a de um comcluiram a tarefa com eficiência e rapidez e o homem agora de volta ao normal caiu do prediu e a policia viu_

_-em 5, 4 _

_-cale-se – disse van helsing olhando para baixo e sua capa esvoaçando ao vento_

_-3 – contando com um sorriso divertido – 2,1_

_-van helsingg seu assassinoooo! – o policial gritou, ele se virou e voltou para casa e serena estava atrás rindo_

_-que tanto você ri?_

_-veja só que engraçado, eles sempre te dizem isso "van helsing seu assassino" – serena tentou imitar a voz do homem – e na maior parte das vezes você é inocente!_

_-ou seja eu sempre levo a culpa por você... – completou com uma risadinha_

_Van helsing realmente gostava da menina ele tinha um sentimento fraternal pela menina que não conseguia explicar e vale dizer que ela era uma vampira de classe e diciplinada._

_-preciso ir na igreja fazer o relatório mais tarde eu volto_

_-vou deixar a comida preparada_

_-não precisa eu trago lanche para nos!_

_-eba adoro lanches um big x-tudo _

_-esta bem se continuar assim vai ficar gorda!_

_-ate parece com toda essas aventuras nossas!_

_Ele saiu rindo levemente e ela foi poli suas armas ela estava feliz ali com ele isso era evidente em seu rosto, mas não podia deixar de pensar em kaname, em o que ele estaria fazendo agora, ele devia estar com 15 anos agora eles eram 5 anos diferentes um do outro, ela terminou e deitou na cama e acabou adormecendo pensando em kaname, ela sentiu quando van helsing chegou e acordou _

_-desculpe se te acordei..._

_-Esta tudo bem, sabe que eu não deixaria comer meu lanche!_

_-voce é impossível!_

_-aprendi com o mestre – ela sorriu alegre e pegou seu lanche ate que ela sentiu o cheiro – de qual?_

_-tigre..._

_-qual é a bomba?_

_-por que diz isso?_

_-sempre que me traz um desse tipo é por que precisa ir em uma missão suicida_

_-Transilvânia..._

_-Drácula?_

_-exatamente, mas dessa vez não poderá ir comigo_

_-por que eu sou sua parceira sabia?_

_-não esqueci, sere acontece que vai um frade comigo e ele não pode descobrir sobre você..._

_-livre se dele!_

_-eu não posso, desculpe sere dessa vez não vai dar._

_Serena cruzou o braço e fez beicinho van helsing olhou para a menina e sorriu com a atitude infantil dela, ele realmente não queria deixa-la, mas nunca poderia arriscar levando ela quando um frade estivesse por perto, isso seria o fim para ela. Observou a menina se alimentar e então se virou para ajeitar suas coisas no outro dia ele saiu cedo e se despediu dela , serena estava com o coração na mao. _

_-é melhor você voltar pra mim van se não eu te juro que vou atrás de você!_

_-se cuida minha pequena caçadora, há alguns casos que você precisa resolver para mim ok?_

_-pode deixar..._

_Serena viu seu mentor e amigo desaparecer ao longe e voltou para dentro da casa esperaria ate de noite pra começar a caçar, agora ela estava se concentrando em observa-lo o que ele não sabia era que tinha posto um micro fone no botão do casaco dele e estava ouvindo a conversa que estava um pouco entediada._

_Van helsing chegou e bem na hora do ataque dos vampiros depois de muito corre ele conseguiu matar uma e eles então se foram, depois da tão calorosa recepção pela princesa e os aldeões (isso é ironia viu gente! Quem já assistiu van helsing sabe o quão hostilizado ele foi) ele começou a trabalhar no caso ao lado da princesa e frade, certa altura ele tinha ido para o covil do Drácula e estavam andando em meio as crias dele quando Drácula apareceu_

_-ora vejam só quem esta aqui?parece que você não se lembra mais de mim, Gabriel... deixe me te perguntar uma coisa, por acaso aquela pessoa esta segura?_

_Van helsing arqueou a sobrancelha e olhando desconfiado para ele_

_-não vai me dizer que já se esqueceu da doce e pequena serena? Seria triste chegar em casa e não encontra-la não é?_

_-como você sabe sobre ela?_

_-ora Gabriel eu sei tudo sobre vampiro, embora eu não seja como ele, por que você sabe... mas eu estive pensando, eu poderia ter uma outra niva não é? ela me daria os filhos que as minhas noivas não dão..._

_-seu ordinário se tocar um dedo nela eu..._

_-matar? Isso é impossível Gabriel muitos tentaram e nenhum conseguiu... mas seria interessante ver sua cara quando eu ver você morrer tendo ao meu lado a mais bela entre as vampiras..._

_Serena que ouvia tudo congelou, mas logo relaxou, poderia vir o que viesse nada poderia lhe atingir tinha aprendido com o melhor, mas era bom van helsing voltar logo ou ela iria atrás dele._

_Três dias se passaram quando ela foi atacada por caçadores mercenários, mas não eram qualquer mercenários era os mercenários cruéis que havia matado seus pais..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 07 – tristezas**

* * *

_Ela olhou atordoada para os mercenários e então imagens vivas brotaram de seus pais sendo assassinados por eles, eles atacaram ela e então seu lado vampiresco se uniu com o de caçadora e lutou com eles ela com seu bastão, mas sabia que não iria conseguir só com o bastão então tirou a capa do bastão revelando uma belíssima espada prateada com hieróglifos lunares. Serena os atacou ela estava no terraço de um prédio que tinha acabado de fazer a "limpeza" quando fora atacada por 5 mercenarios, mas não qualquer eram 'os mercenários assassinos de seus pais' ela sangrou os olhos e suas presas afiadas clamava pelo sangue deles, suas garras mortais apareceram e ela os atacou eles não tiveram a mínima chance contra ela, ela como meia humana como van helsing gostava de dizer ela já era muito forte e boa no que fazia, mas se seu lado estivesse ativo ela seria uma arma letal que mataria sem exitar!_

_Serena olhou todo o terraço ensangüentado e por incrível que parecia ela não tinha vontade de provar uma única gota, ela sentia nojo._

_Ela desceu e sumiu em um beco e foi para casa, ao chegar la van helsing se preparava para sair em busca dela e quando a olhou já tinha entendido o que acontecera_

_-olha as presas – ele disse seu modo de demonstrar seu afeto_

_-ops desculpe – ela escondeu e depois o abraçou a qual ela foi correspondida_

_-pensei que tinha te perdido quando cheguei aqui e não te encontrei sere_

_-devia ter mais confiança em mim papa..._

_-eu tenho mas temi que fosse pega de guarda baixa_

_-bem eu não estava eu ouvi quando ele disse que..._

_-ouviu?_

_-eu coloquei um micro fone no botão do seu casaco... – disse corada_

_-voce é estranha sabia?_

_-com certeza! – disse com olhos brilhantes_

_Os tempos se passaram e cada vez mais serena aprendia a ser melhor mais que van helsing era e com a ajuda dele ela aprendeu a camuflar seu cheiro vampiresco e estar mais como humana, ela agora possuía 14 anos e era extremamente mortal, ele sabia que tinha dado uma boa educação para 'sua filha' mas sabia de uma coisa não queria estar contra ela nunca. Mas tudo desabou numa manha quando um bilhete anônimo chegou ate eles_

_Caro senhor van helsing_

_"a igreja descobriu que tens algo muito nocivo sob seu poder e ela esta enviando um esquadrão para eliminar a ameaça, não deveria estar dizendo isso, mas a ameaça já salvou minha vida algumas vezes então me sinto em divida por isso estou lhe avisando"_

_Vanhelsing olhou preocupado para a menina que o olhava de volta_

_- o que vamos fazer agora van?_

_-vamos nos separar, eu vou sumir por uns tempos tipo aposentar e você também deve sumir ok?_

_-não quero ficar longe de você papa van! – ela tinha lagrimas pelo rosto_

_-isso é pra sua segurança sere, nunca me perdoaria se algo acontecesse a você!_

_-mas van..!_

_-eu vou te proteger sere mesmo de longe, e um dia vamos nos encontrar outra vez..._

_-voce promete?_

_-eu prometo... agora seja uma boa menina e vai e nunca beba sangue humano ok?_

_-hai van..._

_Serena desapareceu na escuridão e van helsing fez o mesmo, três anos se passaram e ela viveu sozinha se misturando no meio da multidão, seus cabelo já não usava em odangos era um rabo de cavalo, mas nunca o cortaria pois era a paixão e alegria dele._

_End Flash Back_

Kaname abriu os olhos e olhava diretamente para o teto, ele não sabia o que pensar, quando soube da noticia que os pais dela foram atacados ele supôs que ela tinha morrido e isso foi um golpe duro para ele, ele realmente amava a pequena princesa puro-sangue, ele sofrera varias noites e dias, e então decidiu esquecer e seguir a vida, mas agora ela estava de volta outra vez e ele não deixaria ela escapar, ela já sofrera bastante, mas tinha sido forte e lutado muito. Kaname se levantou e olhou para o pulso onde tinha sido mordido por ela, havia pequeninos sinais dos dentes dela. Ele saiu do quarto com um sorriso nos lábios ele podia ter perdido yuuki mas tinha reencontrado seu antigo amor e yuli já tinha encontrado o seu, kaname desceu as escadas e enquanto caminhava em direção aonde os outros estavam yuki surgiu do nada e se jogou nos braços dele e o beijou ali na frente de todos, kaname ficou sem reação e olhou espantado para a menina em seus braços, mas antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa para afasta-la serena entrou e viu a cena, seus olhos eram triste e continha dor e saudades, ela sorriu um sorriso cheio de tristeza e saiu com lagrimas nos olhos, kaname afastou yuki e foi atrás dela, mas serena estava longe de ser encontrada

-maldita! – kaname rugiu para yuki que arregalou os olhos, não só ela mais todos os outros também

Eles nunca tinham visto kaname tratar yuki assime nem tão zangado em toda a sua vida, seus olhos eram cheios de tristezas e raiva

-kaname... senpai...

Ele olhou para ela com tanta frieza que seria capaz de congelao o oceno atlântico inteiro em um segundo fazendo aidou perder!

Takuma pegou yuki pelo ombro e a levou para fora do dormitório ate que ela estava fora dos portões da mansão lua

-yuki, você o teve uma vez e perdeu a chance te te-lo quando se entregou a zero, ele entendeu isso, agora deixe de ser egoísta e de deixa kaname-sama ser feliz com serena, ela o ama muito e consegue fazer ele rir de um jeito que você nunca foi capaz...

-taku...mi

Takume disse friamente e saiu deixando ela atordoada, ele voltou para o dormitório e foi ate o quarto de kaname onde este estava olhando as peças do tabuleiro sem realmente vê-los.

-ela era minha noiva no passado – ele disse e takume percebeu que ele não esperava resposta então apenas ouviu – ela é uma princesa puro-sangue de um clã já extinto, ela é a ultima...

-qual clã?

-ventrue...

-esse clã era o mais poderoso de todos! Como é possível?

-eu pensei que ela tivesse morrido naquele dia, eu a amava e ainda amo, mesmo sem saber que era ela, eu me apaixonei assim que a vi... e o sangue dela "La tua cantante" delicioso, nunca experimentei nada igual...

-kaname vai desistir assim tão fácil dela?

-droga claro que não! Ela será minha e só minha! Preciso convence-la de que não tive culpa do que aconteceu...


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 08 – choram as rosas**

* * *

Choram as rosas  
Seu perfume agora  
Se transforma em lágrimas  
Eu me sinto tão perdido  
Choram as rosas  
Chora minh'alma  
Como um pássaro  
De asas machucadas  
Nos meus sonhos  
Te procuro  
Chora minh'alma...

Kaname estava olhando pela janela de seu quarto, já se havia passado uma semana desde o incidente e ele não conseguia falar com serena ela estava sempre fora do seu alcance e para piorar, zero estava protegendo-a, zero tinha brigado com yuki pelo que ela fizera e não estavam se falando parecia que zero tinha crescido muito em torno de serena, embora zero não fizesse a menor idéia de quem ela era.

Lágrimas  
Que invadem meu coração  
Lágrimas  
Palavras da alma  
Lágrimas  
A pura linguagem do amor...

Kaname tinha lagrimas pelo rosto mais dias se passaram e ele já não saia ou ficava com os outros, ele estava sempre sozinho e ruka estava já se preocupando.

Choram as rosas  
Porque não quero estar aqui  
Sem seu perfume  
Porque já sei que te perdi  
E entre outras coisas  
Eu choro por ti...

Serena estava sentada debaixo de uma arvore no bosque, as lagrimas agora eram parte do seu dia a dia, ela odiava yuki pelo que fizer aos dois meninos, ela soubera tudo pelo zero que agora era um grande amigo, mas ela amava kaname incondicionalmente.

Falta seu cheiro  
Que eu sentia  
Quando você me abraçava  
Sem teu corpo  
Sem teu beijo  
Tudo é sem graça...

Serena olhava para o dormitório do night class e sentia tanta dor, ela queria estar nos braços dele, sentir os beijos dele, as presas dele cortanto sedutoramente sua pele, ela queria sentir o sabor do sangue dele, ela o queria tanto que era as vezes impossível respirar...

Lágrimas  
Que invadem meu coração  
Lágrimas  
Palavras da alma  
Lágrimas  
A pura linguagem do amor...

Choram as rosas  
Porque não quero estar aqui  
Sem seu perfume  
Porque já sei que te perdi  
E entre outras coisas  
Eu choro por ti...

Ruka viu o quao miserável kaname estava já havia se passado um mês desde então ele estava mais frio e distante que antes, mal conversava com eles e seus olhos eram sempre cheios de tristeza, agora ela odiava ainda mais yuki e se pudesse mataria a idiota que não sabia o que queria!

Choram as rosas  
Porque não quer estar aqui  
Sem seu perfume  
Porque já sei que te perdi  
E entre outras coisas  
Eu choro por ti...

Choram as rosas!  
Choram as rosas!  
Choram as rosas!

Ruka não agüentava mais ver o vampiro naquele estado mais e foi para encontrar serena ela chorou ao ver serena deitada com a cabeça nas pernas do zero e chorando

-por que você não o procura sere?

-eu não posso... se ele ama a yuki não posso atrapalhar, eu amo ele demais pra ser egoísta e quere-lo só pra mim

Cada vez que eu te vejo  
Te desejo mais um pouco  
Não consigo me livrar  
Dessa paixão  
O teu jeito me facina  
Eu me pego quase louco  
Só você prá me tirar  
Da solidão...

-eu ainda acho que deveria falar com ele, não agüento mais vê-la assim!

-não posso!

Ruka ouvia o quão ela era teimosa mais achava que estava fazendo o certo para o kaname...

A lembrança do teu beijo  
O perfume do teu corpo  
A essência, a razão  
Do meu viver  
Sinto falta do teu riso  
Teu abraço, meu abrigo  
Tô morrendo de saudade de você...

-sabe zero eu tenho um segredo, e é por isso que não quero falar com ele

-ele não sabe?

-ah sim ele sabe sim, o fato era que já fomos noivos uma vez!

Eu te amo demais  
Não consigo parar de te querer  
Você é tudo em meu mundo  
Nem se quer um segundo  
Consigo te esquecer...

Eu te amo demais  
Não consigo parar de te querer  
Toda noite em meu quarto  
Quando eu deito em minha cama  
Só falta você  
Só falta você...

-eu sinto muito serena, você acha que ele vai querer estar com você só para cumprir a promessa de quando eram crianças?

-acredite ou não zero kaname é muito honrado

Ruka estava atordoada com a informação, mas sabia que ele estava sofrendo e não era apenas obrigação, era amor.

A lembrança do teu beijo  
O perfume do teu corpo  
A essência, a razão  
Do meu viver  
Sinto falta do teu riso  
Teu abraço, meu abrigo  
Tô morrendo de saudade de você...

Eu te amo demais  
Não consigo parar de te querer  
Você é tudo em meu mundo  
Nem se quer um segundo  
Consigo te esquecer...

Ruka ia sair quando ela ouviu mais

-sabe aquele dia em que você e yuki tinha visto nos dois sentados la escondido de tudo?

-sei o que tem?

-nós nos beijamos e ele me mordeu... céus eu quase pirei eu não resisti e mordi ele naquele momento... foi a melhor coisa da minha vida ainda sinto o sabor do sangue dele, com certeza agora ele já sabe de tudo, tudo sobre mim e meu passado

Eu te amo demais  
Não consigo parar de te querer  
Toda noite em meu quarto  
Quando eu deito em minha cama  
Só falta você  
Só falta você...

Eu te amo demais  
Não consigo parar de te querer  
Você é tudo em meu mundo  
Nem se quer um segundo  
Consigo te esquecer...

Eu te amo demais  
Não consigo parar de te querer  
Toda noite em meu quarto  
Quando eu deito em minha cama  
Só falta você  
Só falta você...

Ruka saiu de onde estava e olhou para serena friamente e disse

-precisamos conversar agora!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 09 – mensagem anonima**

* * *

-eu vou patrulhar sere, a gente se vê mais tarde

Zero saiu e serena sentou e ruka também sentou e pegou as mãos dela

-serena acredita em mim kaname esta sofrendo por sua causa, aquele dia a filha da puta se lançou nos braços dele e o beijou de surpresa e você chegou naquele momento, kaname esta mal eu e takumi e todo o resto não sabemos o que fazer, nunca o vi daquele jeito sere e isso esta me assustando, por favor faça alguma coisa!

Serena percebeu que ruka tinha lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto ela olhou pra frente e então se levantou e sorriu para a ruka e disse

-vamos la então, talvez haja esperança para nós!

As duas meninas entraram no dormitório da night class e kaname tinha acabado de descer as escadas quando a viu ele não pensou mais um segundo tudo o que sabia era que ela era sua de um jeito ou de outro, ele pegou ela pela cintura e com um beijo devorador capturou os lábios dela deixando todos ali com sorrisos nos lábios e um pouco surpresos, mas não tão surpresos quanto serena se encontrava ao sentir ser pega pela cintura e ter seus lábios esmagados pelo dele ela passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e colou mais ainda ao corpo dele e deixando ser levada para o paraíso com aquele beijo delicioso que ele estava dando nela, foram apenas interrompidos quando alguém

-ranran

Eles se separaram e olharam um para o outro e sem mais demora pegou ela no colo suavemente e a levou para seu quarto não antes de ameçar

-qualquer um que me interromper seja importante ou não vai morrer pelas minhas próprias mãos! – depois que eles se foram aidou disse

-bem agora teremos kaname-sama outra vez

-eu estou feliz com isso! Eu gosto muito mais de serena que da yuki – comentou rima

-e quem não gosta? – perguntou kain

-tem razão ela é verdadeira e sincera – disse ruka

-eles formam um belo casal! – disse takumi

No quarto kaname colocou serena deitada na cama e não esperou ela dizer nada por que logo seus lábios estava sendo coberto pelos dele num desejo ardente logo ele a deixou sem roupas e ela tirou as dele os olhos vermelhos de ambos ardendo em fome e luxuria um pelo outro, ele desceu os lábios pela pele nua e pálida em caricias arrepiantes, deixando serena extasiada depois ele fechou os lábios em torno do mamilo rosado dela que estava ereto e com vontade e desejo quase louco sugou arrancando um gritinho suave dos lábios dela, logo ele dedicou a atenção dele ao outro mamilo repetindo o processo, serena arqueou as costa ofegante e as garras agora expostas arranhava a pele de kaname de gemia de prazer.

Ele beijou outra vez os lábios dela enquanto numa ânsia ela tentava se encaixar nele, mas ele não deixava, kaname corria a pele dela com suas garras ate chegar nas coxas internamente dela então subiu um pouco mais ate encontrar sua intimidade quente e úmida ele acariciou levemente, introduzindo o dedo mas sem machucá-la enquanto isso com a língua explorava a boca dela, momentos depois de quase a levá-la a loucura ele a mordeu louco para provar outra vez o sabor do sangue dela.

Mais tarde naquele dia eles anuciaram que estavam noivos, depois que fizeram amor kaname decidiu pedi-la em casamento a qual ela aceitou sem pestanejar

Todos ali os parabenizaram e estavam comemorando quando yuki entrou e disse

-serena chegou um recado anônimo para você, dizia assim: _a noite escura brilha sem a lua, o sol do dia cai na noite"_ – yuki olhou para serena para ver se aquilo fazia algum sentido para ela, mas o que viu foi uma menina pálida de olhos arregalados em choque então entrou num frenesi e saiu porta afora sem dizer nada a ninguém, um momento atordoado kaname se recuperou e tentou seguir o rastro do cheiro dela e chamou por cima do ombro zero, takumi e aidou que assim que ouviram seus nomes dispararam portão afora do colégio cross.

Serena tinha a mente em um turbilhão seu único pensamento era? "onde?"

Kaname pegou o vislumbre de sua noiva em alta velocidade e meio a floresta cortando em zigue-zague e se esforçou para alcança-la assim como os outros três vampiros atrás dele. Zero ainda sentia-se confuso por ter sido chamado pelo kaname pois sabia que este tinha ou pelo menos teve ressentimentos por ele por causa de yuki, embora tentasse entendr ele já desconfiava que serena era uma vampira, ele então se lembrou enquanto corria em alta velocidade pela floresta, o dia em que estavam no café.

Flash back

_-precisa de algo zero?_

_-na escola é kiryu-senpai aqui é zero?_

_-o que você quer?_

_-o que estava fazendo com ele la?_

_-isso te importa? Você já tem a sua então..._

_-voce é estranha para uma humana e mesmo que fosse vampira seria extremamente estranha._

_-vou tomar isso como elogio, mas saiba zero que você não é o primeiro a me dizer isso e nem será o ultimo..._

_-queria saber por que você viveu a vida sozinha..._

_-nem todos tem a sua sorte zero, voce ter conhecido kaien cross foi uma dádiva que você deveria agradecer aos kamis por isso, eu tive que me virar sozinha no mundo aos seis anos de idade..._

_-quem é você serena?_

_-isso importa?_

_-talvez... mas eu me pergunto o por que._

_-zero minha verdadeira família foram mortos por humanos assassino e minha família adotiva por levelE, então eu aprendi que tanto humanos quanto vampiros são monstros... apesar de que os humanos são mais monstros que os vampiros, se é que você me entende..._

_-por isso que você disse aquilo pra mim?_

_-sim se você aceitar o que você é fica mais fácil e a escuridão não tomara seu coração te tornando aquilo que você mais teme entendeu?_

_-vendo por esse lado... mas me diz quem é você realmente?_

_-eu sou uma caçadora de vampiros e outros monstros e sou também... oh céus eu perdi a hora preciso ir para a aula ate mais zero!_

_End flash back_

Zero viu mais a frente serena pegar a espada e cortar a cabeças de alguns leveE se parar por um instante, ela era tão rápida e saltava de um galho ao outro com uma agilidade incrível, ele não tinha mais duvidas alem de caçadora ela era uma vampira e tinha quase certeza de que ela era uma puro sangue.

Kaname se emparelhou com ela e perguntou

-serena o que esta acontecendo por que esta assim tão apresada?

-ele precisa de mim e rápido! – foi tudo o que ela disse e então se lançou ao céu aterrissando na beira do mar.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10 – casamento.**

* * *

La estava ele cercado por mercenário que tentava encontra-la já que a igreja ao descobrir a traição dele ofereceu um milhão de dólares pela cabeça da pequena vampira protegida dele, van helsing em outra circunstancia morreria primeiro antes de chama-la para ajuda-lo mas agora era diferente ele tinha um filho de um ano e estava como refém dos mercenários ele só esperava que ela o perdoasse por isso.

Van helsing viu que ela não perdera tempo e estava atacando os mercenários ate que um deles pulou na frente dela com um bebe e ela parou o golpe no ar

-o que é isso? – ela perguntou olhando para uma miniatura do van

-esse é filho do seu mentor não quer que nos machucamos uma criança indefesa não é? – disse o sequestrador

-foi pior por que ela deixou se transformar num acesso de raiva cega a cabeça do mercenário rolava e a criança estava a salva nos braços dela

-aidou protega a criança e se ela tiver um arranhão eu te mato

Quando van helsing viu que seu filho estava a salvo ele reagiu ajudando mas não foi preciso de muito já que ela quando se transformava em sua verdadeira forma ela era mais que uma maquina de matar. Os corpos caídos na praia e o sangue escorrendo van olhou para ela a luz da lua brilhava em sua pele pálida e seus olhos vermelhos presas exposta estava muito assustadora ela se virou e caminhou ate onde aidou estava segurando o menino longe daquela bagunça toda e pegou dos braços dele e van helsing se aproximou

-sinto muito sere por coloca-la em risco...

-van... esta tudo bem eu faria o mesmo se fosse meu bebe correndo risco de vida

-as presas sere! – ele disse e ela gargalhou abraçando-o e depois entregando a criança a ele

-cuide bem dele papa van vai ser um excelente caçador mas que ele não venha me caçar se não...

-não se preocupe sere.

-vou me casar e é seu dever entrar comigo ate o altar!

-eu vos declaro marido e mulher podem se beijar

Dois meses depois serena estava em uma capela se casando com kanane e carregando em seu ventre o filho dele , van helsing estava orgulhoso dela ao seu lado estava Nayra sua esposa e Yvan seu filho.

A festa foi alegre e divertida fazendo a alegria deles tinha coisa de humanos mas tinha muito mais comida para vampiros ela dançou uma valsa com van e depois com kanane e para fechar a noite zero anunciou seu noivado com yuki e no final tudo se resolveu...

The endy...

riH d r " hd a tocou no braço dele e inuyasha pegou o bebe e sesshoumaru foi pro quarto com ela la eles se amaram mas de forma diferente.

Um mês depois o castelo estavam em agitação total com a noticia de que a lady ocidental estava gravida naquele dia sesshoumaru chorou de alegria e abraçou-a varias vezes cheio de felicidade, satori e inuyasha com o bebe estavam já de volta em seu castelo nas nuvens e sango mas miroku moravam na aldeia próximo ao castelo, kohaku e rin estavam noivos e sesshoumaru deu de presente um lindo colar a pequena kirara que permitia ela assumir forma humana, assim shippo a tomou por mate também mas depois que ele voltou da escola como um belo youkai raposa deixando kirara totalmente apaixonada por ele e vice versa.

E assim termina essa história com todos tendo um final feliz ate mesmo satori não é? Como se diz em contos de fadas?

E VIVERAM FELIZES PARA SEMPRE!


End file.
